Until We Meet Again
by HimeMurasakiPrincess
Summary: What happens when there is a new mutant in town...one that is eerily similar to one that resides in the Xavier institute? There is no doubt that the arrival will dramatically change all of their lives...maybe in good or very painful ways. (sorry I really think that this description is pretty crappy for me. I'll most likely change it later lol)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there everyone! I'm Hime! I mostly write anime and manga fanfics but I've always, ALWAYS been a huge fan of DC and Marvel comics and animated movies. And then a couple of months ago...like last November :)**

 **I started remembering how much I used to like the show X-Men Evolution. Hell, I even like the original X Men from like the 1990's! So in honor of my renewed interest in the series (the newer one of course) I'm writing a fanfic! Not sure if any of my usual readers from my anime fics and such will take a look at that but I have to warn new readers that I might...well I most likely will include some...ok a lot of smut in this...not right now though. Too soon, ya know. I'll change the rating when it gets serious.**

 **Usually I would write things like this under another pen name but that one doesn't seem to get enough views like my original one, so here I am! I know the show is pretty old but I'm hoping to get a few faithful readers. I've been thinking about this for a while and finally wrote the first chapter so I hope the few (or hopefully a lot ;) ) of you who read it enjoy!**

 **And now I'm off to write chapters for my other stories!**

* * *

The wind blew loudly through the trees in Bayville, carrying along with it the deafening silence that now echoed throughout the streets in the late of night. The closest thing there was to any form of audible sound at this time was the slow hum of the air blowing through any and all forms of nature that the breeze was able to kiss, each time moving with it the fresh leaves of spring in all directions. They rustled and swayed in the now empty park that would soon be bustling with people, through the various neighborhoods, either softly settling on the grass or continuing on with their journey…and like so many other places, the leaves blew past the now silent Xavier institute for gifted mutants, where every teacher and student was sound asleep, already accumulating energy for their day that would start within the next few hours. Outside, the wind picked up, sending a flurry of leaves flying towards the mansion windows. Most of them settled on the lower windows, while a very select few managed to make their way over the roof and on the other side of the large estate. They danced in the air for another moment until the wind that elevated them finally died down, leaving them to rest on a small windowsill on the second floor. On the outside, it didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary, however through that very thick wall was a passage way that led to a wing of the mansion which was nearly separate from the rest of the home, made to be concealed from any outsider who may enter. To the residents of the home, it was known to be the most important area on the property, not only because it contained part of the central station for the security system, but because it was also home to an artificial but still incredibly advanced intelligence that had the ability to locate other mutant signatures. Cerebro.

Much like everything else, it too was dark…sleeping, not having any need to function at this hour. Only momentary small beeps softly sounded in the dark, the machine doing its work even in rest, the helmet that went with it sitting on the large desk in front. It only took a second for this to change. Gradually the beeps grew louder, its programming indicating that it had picked up on something that was more than mutated…something important. The pace of the beeps also picked up before the black screen flickered in the dark room, turning on. Thousands of names and addresses began to be scrolled up on the screen, searching for something concrete but only harshly beeping in defeat after a few minutes. Nonetheless, the beeps soon vanished and were immediately replaced by an almost warning blare, which had been turned down in volume sometime earlier to a soft murmur. The red lights flashed continuously, casting an eerie dark flashing light throughout the room. A moment later, a mechanical voice spoke an alert that that no one at this time of night was listening to.

" _Discovery. Mutant signature. Identity: Not able to be confirmed. Name: Unknown. Residence: Not listed. Current location: Upstate New York. X gene matched to archive file. Adamantium skeleton detected."_

* * *

The voice repeated the phrase two more times before becoming quiet again. The red alert signal and message continued to flash red relentlessly for the rest of the night, waiting to be calmed by someone who would heed its warning.

The bright streams of sunlight stretched across the clear skies in midmorning. The sidewalks and streets were now beginning to come to life with a myriad of people, just beginning or continuing their day. It was Friday, only a little over a week before summer vacation would come to an end and schools of all grades would be in session. On the walkways, in the streets, anywhere where one would be able to land a foot, blurs of people quickly hurried to various destinations. Every one of them seemed to have someplace important to get to, someone to meet, or were simply enjoying the pleasantly cool weather. Everyday life, something that that many would take for granted often, but not today. Again, the day was much too perfect, too good to let go to waste. If there was any day that was meant for beginning a new life, today would definitely be that day.

Likewise, the roads in the city were also quickly becoming more crowded and congested with all kinds of drivers. The air gradually grew louder with the loud sound of humming engines and the revving of gas acceleration as more and more cars made their way onto the roads, a large white van among them. Along with the long lines of other cars on either side, the van slowly came to stop at a yellow light, which then turned red a moment later to allow other vehicles and the growing number of pedestrians to cross the street. Since a few miles back, the roads were now beginning to make their way more and more into residential areas, not quite in the neighborhoods, but getting closer. Where they were right now was just crowded with people and tall buildings so it had to be more of a shopping and business area. A large number of people briskly walked to the other side of the street as they waited for the light to change, which seeing that this was a busy area, would probably be in about thirty to forty five seconds. The driver of the white van, a woman, leaned back into the seat, taking the moment to quickly stretch. The seats would have been comfortable if she hadn't been driving for well over several hours straight to get into the town. She let out a small sigh, already beginning to feel impatient as she noticed that the light had been red for a bit longer than she had thought it would. The woman blinked a few times and squeezed the bridge of her nose before pulling off her shades and letting them drop onto the passenger seat. The sun had risen enough in the sky so that it wasn't as blaring. Her eyes quickly grew accustomed to the light and she pushed a button on the console, cracking the window just a bit. She let out a silent satisfied sigh, feeling the cool breeze blow in her face. The woman quietly tapped her fingers on the armrest, intently watching at the red light. She was already so close to her destination…plus her butt had fallen asleep to the point where she was beginning to feel pins and needles. She couldn't move into the new place fast enough.

Then as if on cue, the light finally turned green and the she quickly sat back upright in the seat, letting her foot off the break. She drove for a another ten minutes, this time a bit slower as she saw the gps on the dashboard was quietly saying that she was fairly close to the her new home, 4.7 miles away to be exact. The tall building had slowly fallen away into the distance, now replaced by quaint homes and tall apartment buildings. She drove straight up the street for another five minutes before making a right turn onto another and smiled, seeing the large apartment building that would be her new place of residence. The woman quickly pulled the van along the curb of the building and parked the car. She raised her hands over her head stretched for a few moments, arching her aching back and repositioning her bottom from side to side for a few times. A smile crossed her face, feeling both hopeful and content, and let out a huge yawn. She let out a breath, still feeling happy. She was tired after driving for more than fifteen hours, and she did want to sleep, but it would have to wait. There was unpacking that needed to be done, and a lot of it too, which surprised her. The last place she had lived in was pretty small, barely six hundred feet. You really never know how much stuff you have until you try to move it. And lucky her would be moving all the stuff by herself. She had been on such a tight budget that she couldn't quite afford movers moving her so far away. Of course, she knew there was a lot of work that needed to be done but she couldn't help but feel a small twinge of excitement, as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She still couldn't believe that she had managed to get a good paying job in the area after working at her previous job for only a few months. She really had work her ass for it too. All the more reason to get moved in more acquainted with the town as soon as possible. She had work bright and early on Monday next week. That time to catch up on sleep couldn't be lost. The woman eagerly looked at the building, leaning over the steering wheel. It was a nice building and was very well kept. She wouldn't have chosen to live in a crap shack….not if she could help it, at least. The well maintained grass, clean environment, large windows, and large patios for each unit was a much needed upgrade from her previous living situation. It was 1500 hundred square feet of exactly what she needed and could only hope that the new apartment and new location would be good for her. Anything had to be better than living in a straightjacket. The woman turned somber for a moment before quickly shaking her head to push any negative thoughts as far away from her mind as she could. This time would be different. What had happened to her was such a long time ago and it was far in her past. She was a changed person now and today would be a fresh start…a new life for her…for both of them.

The woman shifted in her seat to see over her shoulder. A gentle smile crossed her lips, seeing the figure of a boy with dark messy, wavy hair and an angelic sleeping face. She reached her hand gently over as if to touch him and stopped short, letting out a small giggle. He was sleeping so soundly, she really didn't want to wake him…but she couldn't leave him in her while she moved things either. She slowly reached out again and gently brushed the boy's curly bangs from his forehead. She softly caressed his cheek with her thumb, running it along his smooth skin. The boy stirred a bit and much to her surprise, his eyes popped open, as if he was waiting to be woken up. He smiled brightly up and her and playfully poked at her nose. A moment later, her threw the blanket off himself and sat up, eagerly peering out the window with wide eyed excitement. The woman let out another laugh and pushed her own wavy light blonde hair away from her face.

"I take it you're up then", the woman said, raising a brow

"Yeah! Well…I was already kind of half up already….I can't believe we finally moved!", the boy said, looking over outside at the next window.

"Excited?", she asked, messily tousling his hair, making him laugh again.

"A little", he answered smiling.

"Well, I'm more than a little of that", the woman said, pulling her purse and apartment paperwork out of the glove compartment.

"Can I put up posters in my new room?", the boy asked.

"Of course. It's your room", she said, putting a few more things into her bag.

"Can I ride my bike around the neighborhood?", he asked.

"Once we take a look around and get more familiar with it, sure", the woman said.

"Ooooooh. Can we go swimming in the pool?", he asked, pressing his face against the glass.

"It's probably still open, so why not?", she said.

"Can we go out to eat tonight?", the boy asked, excited.

"How else are we going to celebrate?", the woman said with a giggle.

"Can we get pizza? Or Chinese? Or-?", the boy began but was cut off when the woman put a finger to his lip, laughing again.

"Whoa there, sport. Slow down a bit. How about we start with breakfast first?". the woman said.

"Unless you're not hungry", she added in a teasing tone. She smiled, seeing the young boy's cheeks pinken as his stomach grumbled.

"I can eat", his said with a shrug and smile.

"I thought so", the woman said.

"But first…let's go check in our new place first, make sure they know us", she said.

"Yeah! I wanna see my new room", the boy said, sticking his feet into his shoes.

"We'll grab a bite and then I can start moving stuff in", the woman said, pulling the keys out of the ignition. She immediately saw the boy perk up.

"I can help", he said, looking at her.

"Awe sweetie, you don't have to. You've been cooped up back there all night", she said.

"Yeah, but you've been driving all night. Aren't you tired?", he asked.

"Well…", she began, stretching her neck.

"If I help it'll go by a lot faster. I know it will. Plus, I can lift reeeeaaaally heavy stuff now", the young lad pressed. She placed a finger to her lips, thinking for a moment but already knew that she couldn't argue with that. Still…she was always worried. But maybe she was being too overprotective. She relented a moment later.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Many hands make light work, after all", she said, pinching his cheek, making him squirm.

"Can we go see it now?", he asked, already pushing his door open. The woman smiled and got out herself, grabbing her things and closing the door. The kid was already outside, looking up at the tall building with curiosity. She walked and stood beside him, taking in again for herself. The cool breeze whipped against her skin, making her relax. A new home…a new beginning. There wouldn't be any more problems for them…not this time. Unconsciously, she gripped her left hand, running her finger along the silver ridged coil on her ring finger, as she always did when she needed some form of comfort or reassurance. This time…this time for sure…things would be different…they'd be alright. The woman blinked in surprise, feeling the boy take hold of her hand. Even if he was only a kid, it was a firm grasp, making her feel a bit better already.

"Come on, mom. Let's go!", he said, enthusiastically, pulling her towards the entrance.

The woman looked down at him and smiled, returning his grip.

"Yes. Let's go home", she said, as they walked hand and hand into the building.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think! ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. Just here with the next chapter for my x-men fic. I am planning another Marvel world fiction soon as soon as I get further into this one's plot. So stay tuned for that, all the comic book lovers out there!**

 **It's been a while since I wrote for this story but that was mainly because I wasn't sure if I could continue it because my traffic graph readings were so low but then I looked at some other stories who were also newly published for X-Men evolution so it gave me some hope that people still like this stuff. And so here I am!**

 **Again, I am trying to work on the pacing of this so that I can get to the main plot and such. But anyway. I hope you guys enjoy! :3**

* * *

The loud rumble of a motorcycle engine echoed loudly throughout the streets amongst the mid-afternoon traffic. When it passed people were unable to stop themselves from looking at the vehicle as it zoomed past them, leaving nothing but wind and dust behind it. Its operator, a driver dressed in all black paid no mind to the looks that he could feel and at times even smell, he was getting. He had grown used to all kinds of looks and stares from people from countless towns, even more, when he wasn't wearing a helmet that covered his face. He could only guess that somehow he always gave off a suspicious vibe, something that made him just ask to be the subject of gossiping idiots who had nothing else to do. Still, it had been a while since he had been in this town. The man had to admit to himself that it did feel good to be back from his...well, he guessed it was his own kind of vacation. He sniffed twice, sucking in the familiar scent and revved the motorcycle handles, quickly passing cars and weaving through the remaining traffic. He made a quick turn where there were no more cars and soon found himself on a private property's road in a large forest. Instinctively, he slowed his speed slightly and drove for a few more minutes before a large mansion came into view just up ahead. A grin made its way along the man's voice. The place hadn't changed one bit. He drove his motorcycle just past the water fountain and came to a stop right there. He'd put it in the garage later. The call he got from his old friend gave him the feeling that it could wait until he got some information.

The engine came off and he got off the bike, taking off his helmet and taking in a deep breath of the air. He always thought that he could breathe easier here. He hung the helmet on the handle of the bike and pushed a few strands of matted midnight dark hair out of his face. The man turned his head to look at the door and began walking up the steps. He punched the code in and let himself inside, walking through the huge front foyer with red carpet. He stopped walking and grinned again, smelling someone familiar. He spoke before he even decided to look in their direction.

"Long time no see, Hank", The man said, turning to face him and holding his hand out.

"Likewise, Logan", the other said, firmly shaking a greeting and patting him on the shoulder. His friend Hank was literally a beast of a man, every inch of his body covered in dark blue fur. Still much more civilized than he would ever be. He wore a regular pair of dark brown pants and a white t-shirt, obviously as at home as he ever was here.

"So good vacation?" Hank asked.

"Yep. Pretty relaxing", Logan said, pulling off his gloves.

"I'm worried to know what your definition of relaxing is", Hank said.

"Huh...yeah. You probably would", Logan said as they walked further inside.

"Pretty quiet in here. Kids out?", he asked.

"Well the school year did just start and with Jean and Scott at their daytime college classes, it gets quiet", Hank said.

"Just the way I like it", Logan said.

"I assume you got the professor's message", Hank said.

"Yeah, I got his call. Didn't say much though. Just that there was something I needed to know in _person_."

"We thought you might want to know about...well...let's go see Xavier first. I think it's better he shows you", Hank said. The two walked down a long hallway where a large door was. Although it looked like wood, it was made of steel. Hank touched the square outline on the surface, making it light up as it read his fingerprint. A keypad then appeared, illuminating letters and numbers. Added security. The man quickly put an eight digit code in and the door opened mechanically. It closed behind them and they continued on their way. Logan could see two figures ahead, lit up by the bright light from the multiple large computer screens of Cerebro. A tallish woman with long white hair and dark skin and a man seated in a wheelchair were right in front of him.

"Hello, Logan. Sorry to call you back from you...retreat", the woman said, smiling.

"No worries. I was getting bored anyways", Logan said.

"Hey Charles. Been good?", he asked, turning his attention to the bald man.

"Yes. Very. It's good to see you. I hope you enjoyed your time away". Xavier said.

"Relaxing", Logan said, casting a glance at Hank.

"But I guess you didn't call me all the way here to chat. What's going on?", he asked.

Storm, Hank, and Xavier exchanged glances before looking at him again.

"Something happen with one of the kids?" Logan asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Thankfully no but last night we did get some news on a mutant that we think you would want to to know", Storm said.

"New mutant, huh? Is he making a problem that needs dealing with?", Logan asked.

"No. We didn't want to risk telling you over the phone in case the call was somehow intercepted", Hank said.

"That important", Logan said.

"Yes, for you especially", Xavier said. This made Logan curious.

"Why's that?", the dark-haired man asked.

"Let us show you", Xavier said, wheeling himself in front of the computer screen. They all followed behind him. The older man types quickly on the keyboard and a window popped with a number of readings for different areas of the city. Logan raised his brow. It looked like the professor had been busy. Though he didn't know with what just yet.

"Last night, Cerebro picked up a reading on a mutant but was unable to get their location", Xavier said.

"Yeah. Well, what else is new?", Logan said.

"Why makes them so special?", he asked.

"Because, Logan", Xavier began, turning his head to look at him.

"Whoever this new mutant is, they are a direct match to an archive file...your file", he said. Logan was caught off guard at the news. He grunted, feeling his heart catch in his throat.

"What?", he let out, coming in closer to look.

"Though were could not get an exact location, we did see that they do have both an adamantium skeleton and claws", Hank said.

"The kid. It must be her", Logan said, looking over the readings.

"That's what we think but…We can't be sure. My telepathic powers, even with Cerebro aren't picking up anything", Xavier said.

"Damn", Logan said, clenching his fist.

"What is the kid thinking? This is the last place she should have come back to. She knows that", he said.

"She got away...what is she doing back here?", the man said, scratching his head.

"It could be that she came looking for you", Storm said.

"Hopefully she's not in any sort of danger.", Hank said.

"That'd be even worse", Logan said.

"Hydra and the freaking U.S. government were tearing up everywhere looking for her", he said.

"Until she faked her death", Xavier said.

"So they aren't looking for her", Storm said.

"But if they are...if they find her...or even worse if she gets herself into trouble-", Hank began.

"She won't. Cause' I'm going to find her first", Logan said.

"Charles, does Cerebro say anything about an area of where she is, at least?", he asked.

The professor looked at the screen again, his face somber.

"Hmmm...well, the readings have completely stopped but it did pick up very briefly on them traveling through the Coldedge area before it gave out", he said.

"Then that's where I'll start looking. Assuming that she is planning on passing through here sometime soon, I'll make my way up", Logan said, pulling on one of his gloves.

"Logan, that's more than 300 miles. You're going to look through all of it? That could take weeks. And that's even if she stays long enough in one place", Storm pointed out.

"Then I should get started", Logan said, walking out the door.

* * *

"Damon sweetie, slow down or you'll choke", the woman said, letting out a laugh. Her son wasn't kidding when he said he was starving. His appetite became huge and started growing when he reached around 6 years old. She knew he needed to eat but that didn't mean he had to stuff himself silly. The food wasn't going anywhere. It was a good thing she ordered three extra large pizzas. The boy smiled and her and picked up another slice, slowing placing the tip on his tongue. The woman sighed, relieved and bit into her own pepperoni piece. She furrowed her brow a moment later, and rubbed her forehead, seeing Damon stuffing his slice into his mouth before chewing slower. Like she asked him to. Well, he was eating slower...kind of.

"Damon, I mean for you to…", she trailed off, seeing him chew and then smile at her.

She looked away laughing.

"Nevermind. Eat up", she said, pouring a glass of water and pushing it towards him. The woman always wondered how he ate so much but never gained too much weight.

"Tomorrow we'll go school supply shopping. You'll be starting a week late because of the move but I know you'll be fine", the woman said, smiling.

"Back to school. How great", Damon said, eating his crust.

"You like school", she said, leaning forward a bit.

"Um...yeah. I do…", the boy said. The disappointed look on his face made her heart feel like her heart was being stabbed at. He hadn't asked to move. It was her fault that he was torn away from all his friends and his life was completely uprooted from out of nowhere. Everything was on her. All because she couldn't find any escape from a life that she was trying to hard to leave behind.

"Oh, Damon. I'm so sorry. I know you miss your friends and your old school. It's just...we had to move. My new job-", the woman started but stopped herself. She'd be lying if she said they moved because of a better paying job. That was just luck. In reality, she had been looking for a brand new place without even knowing if she would be able to get a new position. And she did mean new. She couldn't even risk asking for a transfer because no one could even know or even have a clue of where she had gone. She had to apologize to so many of her coworkers and supervisors because she was leaving without giving any reason why. In the end, the woman could only lie and say that there was some kind of family emergency that forced her to relocation. She shuddered inside saying that F word. For years, the only family she had was her son. The rest of them...they were the last ones she'd ever want to see again. She wasn't going to lie to Damon but she knew he wouldn't understand the truth either.

"I just thought it would be a good new start for us", she said, forcing a small smile.

"But moving you out here like this...I'll...I'll make it up to you. But for now...just try to get used to it", the woman finished. She pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and took a breath in and out. She could see the way Damon was looking at her now...sad and worried...for her. He was still young but he could always pick up on her feelings. She looked away and offered another smile, this time with more of an effort, trying to lighten up the situation. She was about to say something but was stopped, seeing Damon get up and walk over to her. The boy pressed himself to her side and wrapped her arms around her neck, squeezing hard.

"Um...Sorry, mom. It'll be ok", he said, reassuringly. Sometimes she wondered who was the parent. But he was right. It would be ok. The woman returned his hug, kissing his cheek once and rubbing her hands down his arms.

"I know. Thank you, Damon", she said.

"And when we get settled, we'll go back to Elkton for Keith's Birthday. Promise", she said.

"Really?", the boy's face lit up.

"Of course. Clarence's and Tom's, too", the woman added, already determined to make the time.

"Wow. Cool!. I can't wait", Damon said, hugging her again.

"Now go finish eating. Or I'll give it away", she jokingly threatened. She never saw him zoom back to his seat so fast before that. He picked up another slice and continued eating. She took a few more bites of her own portion before picking up one of the empty boxes and going into the kitchen. The woman hastily stuffed it into the trash and sighed again, placing her hands on the wooden counter. She looked around her new kitchen, admiring the dark colors and simple interior. It was what she wanted. Something simple in a nice area that was metro accessible. They'd be happy here. New York was a big place and she'd never heard of this town, so luckily no one else back home had either. But then again, she had been sheltered growing up. There was so much about the world she didn't know even now. She touched the ring on her left hand, twirling it between her fingers, coaxing herself once more. New town. New Home. A brand new start. Again, of course. Just the two of them against everything else in the world. They'd be alright.

* * *

 **Please rate and comment all! ^0^**


End file.
